Number 27, Diagon Alley
by Jonesy421
Summary: Four girls share an apartment in Diagon Alley. Two brothers in a flat above their store. Tricks and Tricksters.


Kylie was doing her rounds, checking on her customers every ten minutes like she was supposed to. The table of underage boys was still there, goofing off and talking loudly.

"I really wish we could just kick them out." Kylie half-whispered to her co-worker and best friend, Jenna. "Just stupefy them into oblivion and roll them out the door." Kylie looked menacingly at the table, planning things in her head.

Jenna scoffed while stacking her tray. "Maureen would have your head. You know she wants us to treat them like guests and all that junk."

"Disregard." Kylie flung her towel over her shoulder. "Look at them. 'Mate, we should totally be as loud as possible!' 'Yeah dude, maybe our ape-like laughter and pizza faces will attract the waitress over to us.' 'Haha, yeah man.'" Jenna laughed and walked over to her table of lovely old couples and attractive twenty year old wizards. Both of which appeared to be single.

"Of course Jenna gets the cute guys. I mean, why not? She's down right gorgeous. Old couple? What a treat? No no, I'll take the screaming baby and mother and the Neanderthals." Kylie vented under her breath as she went back to the table the fighting couple had just left. She was magicking the empty coffee cups onto her tray when a sharp pain to her ass, the sound of laughter, and a loud smacking sound made her jerk to a stop. Faster than she thought possible, her wand was pressed into the neck of the boy at the table next to her.

"Try that again, EVER again, and I will have your hands on my mantle faster than you can say Quidditch." The café was silent as they all watched her and the boy. She couldn't see them, but she felt the other boys holding their breath. The one in front of her, however, gulped nervously and flicked his eyes to her face. Her no-nonsense glare made him flick his eyes back to the table top. "Do not. FUCK. With me." She whispered. She jerked her wand out of his neck, grabbed her towel off the table she had been cleaning, and stalked to the back room.

Maureen was there in a second, red curly hair an angry halo around her head.

"What the hell was that, Kylie? Pull a stunt like that again, and I'll have you out of her like that." She snapped her fingers for emphasis.

Kylie blew her top then. "You saw him slap my ass, Maureen! What did you expect me to do?" She yelled, gesturing to the front of the café.

Maureen growled and cast the muffliato charm. "I expect you to ignore it. If you can't do that, then you tell them to stop."

"I DID!"

"Politely." Maureen spat out. Maureen could tell from Kylie's set jaw and angry eyes that she wasn't getting through to the girl. "Take the rest of the day off. Be back tomorrow in a better mood." Maureen stalked out of the back room.

"I don't have work tomorrow." Kylie called after her. Maureen didn't bother to respond. Kylie rolled her eyes and followed her. She was glad to see the boys had left, not a single tip on the table. Maureen was at her other table, covering Kylie's slack.

Kylie stopped by the table Jenna was at, the one with the two attractive men, both with identical red hair and freckles. "Hey, I'm leaving. Mo's angry. I'll see you at the flat." Jenna nodded in response, still setting plates of food in front of the boys.

One of them winked at her as she was about to walk away. "Nice show you put on." The other one said. "Git deserved it." The winker responded.

Kylie gave a small smile. "Thanks. See you around, I guess." Kylie shoved her blonde hair under her hat as she walked out the front door. She put a cigarette in her mouth and lit it with her wand. Now what to do with her free time….

Back at the café, Jenna was cleaning up her last table. Kirsten would be in for her shift in five minutes, so she wanted to be ready to go ASAP. There was a note on the table along with a large tip. "Thanks for the meal. Come see us at Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes. Bring your friend too." It wasn't signed.

Jenna smiled and shoved the note in her pocket. Kylie would enjoy this.

Kirsten flung open the door to her flat. "What. The FUUUUUCk." She yelled into the living room.

Jenna looked up from her book on the sofa. "What? What's wrong?"

The bathroom door opened and Dani stuck her toweled head out as Kylie looked up from the Kitchen.

"Stupid. FUCKING. Maureen." Kirsten threw her purse on the ground and tore off her apron, stalking to her room. She yelled from there. "The fucking bitch scheduled me for Friday. I told her I needed off. She wouldn't even-" She paused long enough to pull her shirt over her head as she walked back into the room. "LISTEN to me. I hate that goddamn bitch." She flung herself onto the sofa next to Jenna, arms crossed over her chest.

"Well, when're you working?" Jenna asked. Dani shrugged and closed the bathroom door.

"I have to work a double on Friday. You know, I don't get it." Kirsten sat up. "I mean, why is she such a bitch?"

Kylie scoffed from the kitchen. "She probably needs to get laid or something." Jenna shrugged and tossed her dog-eared book onto the table. "Kylie, I'm huuuungry. When's this going to be ready?"

Kirsten perked up and leaned over the sofa. "What're we having?"

"Hot dogs and pickles." It was common knowledge that Jenna's two most hated foods were hotdogs and pickles.

"FUCK you." Kylie laughed and ducked as a pillow came soaring over the counter. The pillow missed. Kylie banged her knees on the stove instead.

"Fuuuuuuck." Kylie groaned on the kitchen floor as Kirsten and Jenna laughed.

Dani came out the bathroom then. "What? What happened?" Dani looked from Kir and Jen to the kitchen as Kylie pulled herself up from the counter. "What're you making anyways?"

"Grilled cheese sammiches. And they're done." They all sat down in the kitchen, Kirsten and Jenna on one bench, Dani and Kylie on the other.

"Oh, Kylie, remember when you got kicked out of the cafe today?" Jenna said casually, a slight smirk on her face.

Kylie choked on her food as Kirsten and Dani both cut their eyes towards her, Dani with a loud "What the fuck?"

Kylie waved them away. "I'll tell you about it in a second. What about it, Jen?"

"Well you know those guys at my table? The redheads? They spoke to you..." Dani and Kirsten's eyes were similar to those at a tennis match, flicking back and forth between the two blondes.

Patience wasn't Kylie's style and Jenna knew that, purposely drawing out whatever she planned on telling her. "Yes, and?"

Jenna smirked and tossed the note on the table. Kirsten snatched it up before Kylie could even stick out her hand. "Come see us at...hmm. 'Bring your friend.'? I like that. Bring me instead." Kirsten laughed and dropped the note on the middle of the table. Kylie read it over Dani's shoulder.

"Honestly," Dani said, "any guy who leaves me a note is welcome tohave a go. Then again, most guys think I'm insane."


End file.
